


Herbology in September

by Kaesa



Series: Founders of Hogwarts [9]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Humor, One Shot, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesa/pseuds/Kaesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The school has only been open for five years, but the new students always arrive with their heads full of ridiculous stories."  A drabble written from the prompt "new."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herbology in September

The school has only been open for five years, but the new students always arrive with their heads full of ridiculous stories. Godric, of course, bears the brunt of it, what with his unusual appearance and Animagusdom, but there are still plenty of rumors about how Rowena poisoned her Muggle husband, and Salazar, well... nobody likes a politician _or_ a parselmouth. The others spend the first week reassuring the children.

Helga takes a slightly different approach. "Today," she says, "we'll be studying Venus Mantraps. These specimens are very young, so the most they can do is bite off your fingers."


End file.
